


The Wells Who Loved Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandonment, Acceptance, Angst, Crying, F/M, Family Issues, Heartbreak, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love Confessions, Memories, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during the youth of Earth 2 Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, who grew up together at Collage. Unfortunately, their families have quite a loathing of each other. So when Tess is arranged to move to New York with her mother (as her father recently passed away), what affect will this have on Harry? And will his and Tess’s parents ever find out about the love they have for each other?(Not actually James Bond related!) (Very much based around Romeo and Juliet)





	The Wells Who Loved Me

He must've gotten over her departure by now. After hours of pleading her to stay in Starling City with him, he finally accepted it. He realised that he’d have to savour every moment he had with her from this point forward. He could always write to her, but it wouldn’t be the same. He had to see her, hear her.  
But Tess Morgan would be gone in two days. Gone to New York. Gone from Starling City. Gone from his life.  
It was a real shame really. They had known each other for two years now, and they had only started becoming a thing about two months ago.

But now, it was the end of the afternoon. The street lamps were on, and the streets were quiet. In the residency, there was a small park. Nothing too big. Just big enough that children could go out and play football. But at this time, it was deserted, leaving only two figures standing there.  
“In case I forget to say this-” Harry began. “I wish you all the best in New York.”  
They didn’t look at each other. How could they?  
“Tess!” an unfamiliar voice called from the house across the street. “I think it’s time to-” the woman that had come out of the house stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. Oh no. The family rivalry. Harry and Tess had almost forgotten about how much their families hated each other.  
This was the first time Harry had properly met Emma Morgan. And he hoped to god that this first meeting would go by at least without any slightly raised voices.  
And he got exactly that.  
“You’re a Wells.” she said coldly. “I think you better go home now.”  
Harry desperately looked down at Tess, before a car pulled up by the sidewalk, and two people got out of the door.  
“I thought it might be you!” The man from the car hurried towards the gathering. He pointed a finger aggressively in Tess’s direction “Keep away from my son!”  
“You shut your trap!” snapped Tess’s mother, crossing her arms. This was a disaster. And it was going to get worse if-  
“Harrison Wells! I don’t want you hanging around their kind! We’re going home now!”  
Of course though, Harry and Tess weren’t going to allow that, not when Harry only had another 36 hours left with her…  
This was ridiculous. It was time they actually knew, see how they liked it. Tess looked up at Harry and gave him a nod of confirmation, as she wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him closer to her, and he did the same.  
“Mom, Dad, Mrs Morgan-” Harry began, standing up straighter in defiance “I’m in love with Tess.”  
Nothing.  
That was a mistake. A massive turn of events. Those five words that had spilled out of his mouth were about to change both Tess and his lives…  
Forever.  
Tess rested her head on his side, as she glanced over at her mother, who wore a face that looked like she’d just been shot.  
“This is ridiculous!” Harry’s father called. He braced Harry by the arm. “Harrison, I don’t want you to see her and her family ever again” he spat. He started tugging at his arm, as his mother motioned to follow him. Harry forcefully broke away from Tess, but his eyes remained fixed to hers, as he was being dragged to the car.  
“Finally” muttered Tess’s mother, “something we can both agree with.” She fiercely glanced at Tess, who’s legs were trembling, as if at any moment, she would rush over to Harry and start tugging him back.  
“You’re supposed to be packing” she pointed out harshly. “You’re coming with me to New York. That’s final”  
It was at that that Tess made her move, her legs broke into a run. And when she got to him, she stumbled at his shoulders and embraced every part of him that his parents didn’t have hold of. Harry shook himself free from his father's grasp, and clasped her into his arms.  
“If you’re going to New York. So am I” he breathed. Tess’s grip on him tightened, as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
Tess’s mother approached from behind, as she watched them loathingly.  
“Sweetie” she began, softly. Tess’s head shot up, and her eyes darted to hers.  
“You can stay in Starling City if you like” her voice was ever so gentle, enough for Harry and his family to look at her in surprise.  
But all of that sweetness in Emma Morgan’s voice turned sinister.  
“But it’s either them, or me”  
Them or me  
Those three words were enough to send one’s mind head over heels. The hardest thing anyone would have to face was this. A decision over two people you dearly loved with all your heart.  
“You’re making me choose?” Tess’s voice was barely above a whisper, as the tears started breaking the barrier, lowering down her face. She was still warmly wrapped in Harry’s arms, as his grip gently loosened on her. He couldn’t force her to stay with him. He didn’t want to apply any more pressure onto Tess as she already had.  
“Them or me, Tess.” her mother demanded. Stepping forward.  
This wasn’t a threat, it was a warning. She would have to choose. And she would have to carry the burden of her choice through the rest of her like. She knew what her mother was like, and she was one to make a promise and darn right keep it.

“Then… I’m staying with Harry.”

The collapse lingered in the silence that followed. Tess's eyes glared in defiance. It hit her just then.

She had chosen Harrison Wells over her own mother.

“Well then” said her mother. Her voice and expression was still laced with shock and awe.  
Betrayal. That’s what she felt. All of this, the collapse of her own family, because of some pretty boy her daughter had met at college.  
“Keep the keys to the house.” she uttered. She was angry. Very angry. And it was almost as if she was bottling that anger up inside her. She turned and started back to the house to finish packing. 

The pain in Tess’s eyes merged into tears, as she held on to Harry with as much of her strength as she could. She felt a gentle kiss behind her ear, and his head rest on her shoulder as his grip tightened to comfort her. 

They stood like that for a while, before a gruff but sympathetic voice called from behind them.  
“Let’s get you home then.” Harry’s father offered. It was really a surprise to both Harry and Tess, but in many ways, almost a relief too.  
Harry’s mother then gently brushed the back of her fingers over Tess’s cheek in pity, as she started heading towards the car. Tess accepted the invitation. It wasn’t likely that her mother would allow her to set foot in her house while she’s still present. 

Everything was going to change, for everyone. And from then on, Harry decided to dedicate his life to making her decision worth it.

Many years later, he always looked back on that night with regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my FIRST EVER fic on this page so I really hope you like it!!! I freaking love Harrison Wells so much! (i do read some x reader fics here ;3) And I really hope we get a deeper reveal of Tess Morgan and Harry’s backstory in the future.  
> And btw, who else watched the crossover? IT WAS AMAZINGLY HEARTBREAKING AND I LOVED IT!!!  
> I know that was pretty cheesy and lovey but I DON’T CARE I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH THEY’RE SO UNDERRATED.  
> Thinking about it, i’d really love to see more Harry x Tess fics around ^^ idk, it’s just that as I was re-reading this i realised how kinda sad it is, seeing how Tess (Earth 2) dies ;-;  
> Anyways, hope y’all enjoyed it ^^ be sure let me know how I could improve ^^


End file.
